Terrible Things
by Sabaku No Gaa-chan
Summary: —No te preocupes más, Sasori. Me iré. Me iré porque eso es lo que deseas, y está bien. Y no estaba bien en absoluto, pero ambos se convencieron de que sí [Itachi x Sasori]


¡Hola! :D Vengo reportándome con una nueva contribución ItaSaso n.n Está raro y definitivamente no es algo feliz como lo que pretendía, pero espero de todo kokoro que les guste :D

 _ **N/A:**_ Este fic nació de mis deseos por darle algo a Sasori por su cumpleaños xD Además, también quiero agradecerme a mi sempai Mary por animarme siempre x3 ¡Vales un millón de millones de millones, sempai!

 _ **ADVERTENCIA:**_ Puede que esté algo confuso, jeje.

* * *

 **TERRIBLE THINGS**

 **(~ItaSaso~)**

 **. . .**

" _So don't fall in love there's just too much to lose  
if you're given the choice, I'm begging you choose to walk away, walk away  
don't let it get you, I can't bare to see the same happen to you.  
Now son, I'm only telling you this, because life can do terrible things_ _"._

[Terrible Things-Mayday Parade]

 **. . .**

— _No te preocupes más, Sasori. Me iré. Me iré porque eso es lo que deseas, y está bien—_ había dicho el moreno, con su voz tan amable y tranquila, grave de por sí, que le provocó al pelirrojo un potente tirón en el estómago, como si estuviese cayendo por un abismo a mil kilómetros por hora y una mano acudiera a su rescate, llevándolo hacia la superficie en cuestión de segundos.

Quería agradecerle, y además quería abofetearlo por rendirse tan fácilmente. Jamás experimentó sentimientos tan opuestos. Pero debía acostumbrarse, ¿no? Consecuentemente, la boca le temblaba entre una sonrisa y una mueca de rabia; apretaba y ablandaba los puños; su corazón se detenía y volvía a latir; moría y revivía a la vez. Todo iba a estar bien…

 _¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso tan fácilmente!?_

— _Gracias—_ contestó él, lo suficientemente alto para que Itachi le escuchara. ¿Debió golpearlo, o abrazarlo? De cualquier manera, no tomó esas opciones. No hubiera hecho ningún movimiento que pudiera cambiar las cosas, ni tampoco hubiese reaccionado si Itachi se acercara a él. Las cosas debían ser así. Llenó sus pulmones con el aire de la noche, y sintió cómo el frío le congelaba las entrañas _—. De ahora en adelante, no debemos volver a vernos._

Y Sasori se preguntó si acaso Itachi borró esa sonrisa en su interior. ¿Estaría gritando, o para él no era tan difícil borrar sus sentimientos?

— _Por supuesto._

La distancia que los separaba aumentó, y la luz del farol de la calle comenzó a desvanecerse. Esa noche, su espíritu murió.

Pero su cuerpo no. En realidad, continuó con su rutina, manteniéndose del poco salario que ganaba en una galería de arte, comiendo comida del supermercado, caminando entre un montón de gente seguramente más viva que él (pero no tanto), y gastando su tiempo libre en novelas con historias que le hicieran olvidarse de su propia tragedia. A aquello no podía llamársele vida, incluso cuando volvió a tener a alguien a su lado.

En el pasado, Sasori nunca fue una persona amable del todo, era muy difícil que le regalara una sonrisa a un extraño, y su tono de voz era tan seco que alejaba a la mayoría de los que se acercaban a él. Tenía una personalidad huraña, como la de un gato que ha sufrido tanto que ya no puede ser cariñoso con los humanos. El pelirrojo era algo más o menos así, y ahora, todavía peor. Sus palabras eran más filosas.

—¿Puedes besarme?

—Lo hemos hecho muchas veces, ¿tienes que pedírmelo? —Quizá no eran tanto las palabras, sino el tono. Sasori sabía lo que causaba en el cálido y blando corazón del otro, pero era su culpa por no abandonarlo… era su culpa, en primer lugar, por haber acudido a él.

—Quisiera que lo hicieras tú, hum.

—¿Qué diferencia hace si yo hago yo a si lo haces tú? De todas formas, yo no me apartaré.

El rubio bajó la mirada, sus ojos cristalinos inmóviles para no derramar lágrimas de nuevo. Sasori comenzó a preguntarse si había aceptado a Deidara porque creía que él podía revivirlo y ser su nuevo comienzo, o solo por un cruel deseo de hacerle vivir miserablemente como él lo hacía.

Tomó su mentón y lo levantó. Su toque era más frío que la lluvia fuera del departamento. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo quería demostrarle cariño al rubio, como una manera de agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él. Es que Deidara conocía todo de Sasori: sus porqués, sus preocupaciones y su temperamento; y, aun así, deseaba estar a su lado, deseaba pertenecerle a pesar de saber que Sasori nunca sería suyo. Pero a pesar de eso, no dejaba de doler.

Intentaba convencerse de lo contrario, sin embargo, cuando Sasori ya lo había besado y estaba penetrándolo, Itachi le reafirmó la realidad. Mientras se aferraba al cuello de Sasori y el vahó salía de sus labios, clavaba la mirada azul en la negra del moreno. Él sonreía con esa calidez, casi presumiéndole que tenía a Sasori recostado sobre su hombro, mostrando aquella expresión de tranquilidad y placidez que él nunca iba a provocar.

—¿N-no te haces más daño, hum? —preguntó entre estocadas—. Conservar esos re-recuerdos sobre la pared de tu cama…

La respuesta de Sasori no fue dada por su boca, sino por sus manos, que se ciñeron sobre el rubio en un agarre doloroso. Después del orgasmo, Deidara no intentó preguntar de nuevo, pero se quedó mirando la fotografía mientras Sasori reposaba a su lado. Sabía que no debía traer a colación el tema, pero no podía evitarlo. Se negaba a terminar de creer que no existía oportunidad para él.

—¿Deseas que vuelva, hum?

—No. Él no volverá.

—¿Entonces? ¿De qué sirve que lo tengas presente, hum? Esa foto es lo único de tu historia que tienes presente, Sasori…

—Eso…—El rubio volteó a ver al taheño. Sus labios temblaban y su mirada se nublaba. Apretó los puños y Deidara cerró los ojos, pero Sasori simplemente se levantó de la cama, desnudo. Volteó a ver al otro—. No vuelvas a mencionar sobre eso de nuevo, ¿lo entiendes? O ten por seguro que no terminará bien.

El rubio se mordió el labio hasta hacerlo sangrar, y no permitió que Sasori fuera al baño. Se aferró a su muñeca, llena de cicatrices, tal como aferraba su corazón a sus últimas esperanzas.

—¿¡Y de qué manera esto puede terminar bien!? —El pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos—. ¿¡De qué manera nosotros podemos tener un buen final, hum!? No existe… ¿o sí? —aspiró aire, reuniendo valor y clavando los ojos en la mirada de Sasori—. Si no existe, ¿de qué manera puedes terminar bien tú? ¿o yo? ¡Incluso él!

Hubo silencio, únicamente quebrado por la lluvia.

—No puede—contestó, y a Deidara le sorprendió el tono tranquilo de su voz—. Al menos para _nosotros_ , al menos para mí. Siempre lo has sabido. Pero tú y él tienen otras alternativas.

—¡No es cierto! Las tienes, pero no quieres tomarlas… No quisiste quedarte a su lado, y yo… es obvio que no puedo hacerte sentir algo, ¿cierto? Pero hay otras opciones…

—No estoy buscando opciones. Tú viniste a mí, a pesar de que sabías que era en vano, y puedes marcharte cuando quieras.

 _¿Lo harás esta vez? Vamos, vete, y deja de sufrir conmigo._

—Y si me voy, ¿qué pasará contigo, hum?

Sasori soltó un suspiro. Esta vez, no lo lastimaría. Todo debía acabar ya, y Deidara no debía preocuparse más, él no merecía este tipo de vida. Así que le sonrió honestamente.

—Nada, Nada pasará conmigo.

La mañana siguiente, Deidara ya no estaba en el departamento.

En realidad, nada le aseguraba que el rubio no volvería, aunque aquello no sería ningún problema más adelante. Después de bañarse, se acercó a la pared y tomó la fotografía. En su mente, Itachi siempre sonreía, y eso era lo único que lo hacía feliz. Ver su propio rostro también feliz, lo hizo pensar que no todo fue malo después de todo, pero sabía que el destino no los había hecho para estar juntos, y eso no podía cambiarse, porque le costaría la felicidad a Itachi.

— _¿Y quién eres tú para decidir lo que me hace feliz o no?_ —le había preguntado el moreno en una de tantas noches de pelea, antes de que lo entendiera.

—Un egoísta—contestó Sasori, dejando la fotografía nuevamente en su lugar.

El día era precioso y azul. Sasori decidió tomar el camino más largo en tren, para visitar a su abuela, y se perdió entre todos los paisajes a través de la ventana. Era la primera vez que visitaba a Chiyo, pero sus recuerdos sobre ella eran borrosos, como la mayor parte de su infancia temprana.

Si hacía un esfuerzo, podía acordarse de su abuela contándole un cuento para dormir. No se acordaba del cuento, pero sí de la voz de la mujer y lo cálido que se sentía estar recostado sobre sus piernas. Recordaba cómo lo pegaba contra ella mientras le repetía una y otra vez que no escuchara otra cosa más que su voz, y que todo estaría bien.

Sin embargo, más allá podían escucharse gritos, y su madre lloraba mientras repetía que ella tenía toda la culpa. ¿Cómo iba a entender el pequeño Sasori lo que sucedía?

Aunque la culpa no era suya y ese asunto mucho menos, le fue imposible no verse afectado y entender con el paso del tiempo que había venido al mundo en una cuna con espinas. Ahora el hecho de que tuvo un padre que lo quería era un recuerdo vago, casi fantasioso. A él le hubiese gustado comenzar su historia como si Itachi y solo Itachi fuese la única persona que ha estado a su lado desde un inicio, pero desafortunadamente el moreno no se podía desligar de lo demás.

— _Siempre te voy a querer, Sasori. No importa dónde estemos, nada cambiará. Te lo prometo. Llámame y ahí estaré._

Y claro que recuerda la primera vez que vio al moreno, pero eso le trae a la memoria el ardor en sus manos y muñecas, y a veces le causa vómito. Tenía ocho años recién cumplidos, ni su abuela ni su madre estaban ahí para contarle un cuento antes de dormir. Chiyo había muerto a causa de la diabetes y la edad, y su madre era una mujer con problemas cardiacos que increíblemente aguantó por cuatro años los maltratos de su segundo esposo. El día que conoció a Itachi, Sasori había derramado por accidente su jugo de uvas sobre una colección de revistas que tenía su padrastro.

— _¡Mocoso de mierda, ¿es que no sabes usar las manos?!_ —le había dicho, y terminó desquitándose con aquellas pequeñas extremidades, dejándoselas sangradas y moradas.

Sasori había corrido lo más que pudo, con lágrimas en los ojos y deseando desaparecer. Fuera de su edificio, intentó cruzar la calle para pedir ayuda y el chico que estaba a punto de chocar contra él con su bicicleta fue lo suficientemente veloz para frenar, aunque el pelirrojo ya estaba demasiado asustado.

— _No estás bien—_ habló con aquella voz tan amable _—. ¡Vamos! Te llevaré a que te curen._

Así empezó. Sasori encontró a alguien a quien aferrarse, sin embargo, no sabía qué tipo de problemas podría causarle a aquel joven. Tal ignorancia lo llevó directamente a depender de él emocionalmente, Uchiha Itachi se había convertido en un faro de luz en medio de una tormenta marina.

Cuando Sasori llegó al cementerio y caminó hasta la tumba de su abuela, comenzó a sentir una fuerte nostalgia. Quería ver a Itachi y tomarlo de la mano, besarle los labios, abrazarlo de tal manera que nadie nunca los pudiese separar. Desde aquella vez que regresó en su bici con Sasori sosteniéndose como pudo de su cintura, para ir a pedirle a su madre que curara al pelirrojo, ha estado a su lado todo el tiempo. Fueron seis años viviendo con su padrastro que solo lo compensaban poder pasar tiempo con Itachi, porque lo acompañaba a jugar, porque pasaba tiempo con él y lo invitaba a comer, a pesar de los reproches del padre del Uchiha.

— _No deberías juntarte con ese mocoso, hijo—_ dijo Fugaku la mayoría de las veces que Sasori acompañaba al Uchiha a su casa, frente a las narices del taheño. Fugaku lo trataba como un jarrón viejo que estorbaba.

Sin embargo, aquello era de las pocas cosas en las que Itachi desobedecía. Jamás le había pasado la idea de abandonar al taheño, y apretaba suavemente su mano para hacérselo saber al otro.

— _No te preocupes por lo que dice mi padre—_ le decía el moreno a Sasori todas aquellas veces _—. No me alejaré de ti... haré todo lo que tú me pidas, pero siempre deberé saber cómo estás._

— _Me saldré de la casa de mi padrastro—_ anunció Sasori a los catorce años, e Itachi lo volteó a ver con los ojos bien abiertos. En realidad, ambos sabían que se hubiese salido mucho tiempo antes, de no ser porque varias noches las pasó en casa del moreno _—. Conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo, podré conseguirme un departamento barato._

Los dedos del moreno sostuvieron el mentón de Sasori, y suavemente lo levantaron para poder cruzar miradas. Le acarició los labios con las yemas de los dedos.

— _¿Quieres vivir conmigo?_

— _¿Eh? ¿Estás loco? No puedo vivir en tu casa…_

— _No dije en mi casa, dije conmigo—_ Sasori sintió que su corazón saldría de su pecho _—. Sabes que mi padre siempre me ha dicho que necesito aprender a ser independiente para manejar bien la compañía. No se molestará si le digo que quiero vivir solo._

— _¡De ninguna manera! —_ contestó Sasori _—. Él te daría el dinero del departamento, y no puedo aprovecharme de eso, así como así._

— _Me meteré a trabajar contigo después de la escuela. Entre los dos lo pagaremos, ¿ok?_

— _Le pediré a Deidara que consiga un puesto para ti también._

Itachi hablaba de tal manera que Sasori no podía decirle que no. Mentiría si dijera que no le hacía feliz aquella idea, y consecuentemente le dijo que sí, antes de que Itachi se inclinara hacia él y lo hiciera cerrar los ojos. El tacto de sus labios era suave y reconfortante; le repetía que todo iba a salir bien.

Pero no.

Las cosas marcharon bien por un tiempo, al menos en la superficie. Pero Sasori debió escuchar a Fugaku, debió entender desde un principio que él no era quien debería estar al lado de Itachi. Era fácil deducirlo desde afuera: Itachi era un joven con futuro, inteligente y apuesto. La mitad de ese futuro era atribuida a su esfuerzo, y la otra mitad, a la familia de la que venía. Él era heredero de una gran compañía, y no era como si no quisiera o si hubiese alguien quien pudiera arrebatarle el futuro, porque su hermano pequeño desde un principio se alejó de ese camino.

Pero Itachi, pensó Sasori, siempre tuvo la tonta idea de que podía tener el control de su vida y permanecer a su lado mientras cumplía con su deber.

Durante varios años, el pelirrojo intentó concentrarse enterrar todo el pasado para ser feliz al lado del moreno. ¿Qué tan fácil pensó que sería eso? La realidad y la maldita estructura de este mundo le recordaban todo el tiempo que todo lo que Sasori ofrecía no era suficiente, y no para Itachi, sino para los ojos de los demás. Eso a fin de cuentas afectaba al pelinegro.

— _¿¡Itachi-sempai es gay!? ¿Cómo es posible?_

— _¡Qué desperdicio! Tan apuesto que es y tanto futuro que tiene._

— _Además, el chico con el que sale, ¿no es muy poco para él? Escuché que es huérfano y no tiene dónde caer muerto._

— _¡Me imagino lo decepcionados que estarán sus padres!_

Comentarios en los pasillos.

— _Dudo que te cueste entender la realidad—_ le dijo Fugaku a Sasori, a los 23 años, cuando por fin de tanto tiempo no contuvo el coraje y le citó _—. He dejado que esta locura continuara porque pensé que era solo un capricho de Itachi. Si él siente que tiene el mundo a sus pies y no se da cuenta de cómo sus actos tendrán y han tenido consecuencias en su futuro, espero que tú sí._

Sasori no replicó, porque estaba comenzando a dudar.

— _¿En realidad crees que puedes estar con mi hijo? —_ le preguntó _—. Te pondré sobre la mesa varias razones para que pienses tu respuesta. Eres hombre, y más allá de lo repulsivo que eso me parece, no tendrán descendencia; tus antecedentes son deprimentes, tus padres no fueron nadie en vida y tampoco tú lo eres, vienes de una familia rota; en este tiempo no has hecho nada para marcar una diferencia, escogiste estudiar arte, por dios, y los únicos trabajos que has conseguido no pasan de guía en museos de arte._

 _¿No soy nadie?_

— _Eso no es lo peor—_ continuó _—. Ustedes van por ahí presumiendo su romance. ¿Tienes idea de las puertas que le cerraron a mi hijo por causa de eso? ¿Has escuchado cómo se expresan de él? Él es un tonto porque lo sabe y no hace nada al respecto, pero si tanto lo quieres, ¿puedes soportar que se guarde todo eso?_

 _No, no puedo._

— _Toma la decisión correcta. ¿Qué será lo mejor para él a largo plazo? Y si sabes el peso que carga sobre sus hombros, sabrás lo que más le conviene y lo que podría perder si permanece contigo._

— _¿Qué hará si decido quedarme a su lado?_

Fugaku rio.

— _¿Qué haré? No tienes nada que te pueda arrebatar ni con qué chantajearte, intenté convencer a Itachi de que se casara con otras durante años, intenté hacerle ver sus errores… Además, no puedo matarte porque me odiaría de por vida. Estoy confiando en ti._

Su corazón gritaba por dentro. Le pedían soltar lo único a lo que se había aferrado, y no lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque Fugaku tenía razón: estaba hundiendo a Itachi.

Sasori no era resiliente, empezó a convencerse de que Itachi y él no debían estar juntos, y así, comenzó a herir al moreno.

Fueron acciones pequeñas, como rechazarlo varias veces y portarse de manera tosca cada vez que el otro se ponía cariñoso. Incluso, llegó a reclamarle que debería enfocarse en otras cosas más importantes que andar con las boberías del amor.

Muchas noches terminaron en discusiones.

— _¡Déjame! ¡Deberías regresar a casa de tus padres y dejar de molestarme de una vez por todas!_

— _¿Qué es lo que sucede?_

— _No sucede nada… sólo me cansé de jugar a los novios. Gracias, Itachi, pero desde aquí puedo continuar solo mi camino._

— _No me iré. No me iré porque te amo._

Ya eran noches tras noches, meses tras meses, un año cumplido.

— _Bien, si es así, entonces me iré yo de aquí. Tú quédate y comienza a vivir tu vida desde ya—_ Sasori tomó su billetera, tan rápido que a Itachi apenas le dio tiempo para seguirlo.

El aire era frío y el camino parecía infinito. Era como si estuviese caminando hacia la horca, pero no estaba dispuesto a detenerse, aunque sus piernas lo traicionaron cuando escuchó su nombre en la voz de Itachi.

— _¿Quieres saber la verdad? —_ exclamó, encarando al otro con lágrimas en los ojos _—. No estoy cómodo, no soy feliz a tu lado, Itachi._

 _Mucho menos separado de ti._

El muchacho notó que los ojos de su amante eran un mar de lágrimas. Tenía tiempo estando así, ¿podía seguir prolongando aquello? Se mordió el labio y se quitó la sudadera. Luego, caminó hacia Sasori y éste se tensó cuando Itachi le tomó del mentón.

— _¡Basta, Itachi!_

— _Tranquilo, no te voy a pedir que vuelvas—_ Itachi curvó los labios _—. Lo único que deseo es que tú estés bien; no te necesito aquí conmigo para amarte…_

— _No necesitas amarme._

Itachi cubrió a Sasori con su sudadera, y le acarició las mejillas con ternura.

— _No te preocupes más, Sasori. Me iré. Me iré porque eso es lo que deseas, y está bien._

Debería haber olvidado todo eso ya, pero todavía le pesaba en el pecho. Itachi se había marchado a Estados Unidos, y, según sabía, tenía una semana que regresó a Japón para hacerse cargo de la compañía. Ambos tenían veintiocho años.

Sasori oró un momento a la tumba de su abuela y se puso a platicar con ella. Ya se había ahorrado el camino, y no pensar en Itachi y la posibilidad de volver a verlo lo hacía sentirse más tranquilo. De hecho, había dejado sin leer todas las cartas que le envió, pues sólo leer la primera frase de la primera era como clavarse mil dagas en el corazón.

" _No importa dónde estés, ni cómo ni con quien. Este sentimiento, te sigue siendo fiel"._

¿Cómo algo que le daba la mayor felicidad, podía hacerle sufrir aún más? Las horas siguieron su curso mientras el taheño seguía hundido en el mar de su mente; el sol que le calentaba los cabellos fue atenuando su potencia hasta que el cielo se pintó de colores anaranjados. Fue cuando Sasori bebió de su botella, ansioso porque llegara la noche.

Solo entonces, se permitió recordar a Itachi.

Esta vez sería egoísta, y no se arrepentiría del tiempo que pasó con el moreno. Aquellos recuerdos eran suyos y siempre los tendría consigo, todas las palabras, las sonrisas y las sensaciones que le provocaba cuando sus cuerpos se tocaban. Le llamó inconscientemente, apretando los puños.

—Estoy aquí.

Todo le dio vueltas. Se sobresaltó y miró hacia atrás, deseando que aquello fuera producto de sus fantasías. Pero no, y de nuevo sentimientos opuestos le oprimieron el pecho.

—Estás aquí—mustió.

A pesar del fino traje negro que llevaba, Itachi se sentó a su lado.

—Decías que el día menos esperado visitarías esta tumba.

—Hoy es ese día.

Ambos voltearon a verse: el mar de lágrimas en los ojos de Sasori, que peleaba contra su voluntad; las ganas en el rostro de Itachi por abrazarlo con fuerza.

—¿Le has contado muchas cosas?

Las manos le temblaban a Sasori. Dentro de sí, dos mitades de su alma luchaban fervientemente entre gritarle a Itachi que se fuera, o aferrarse a él como siempre fue.

—Le he estado repitiendo las cosas…—contestó—. Casi no la recuerdo, en realidad, hubiese preferido visitar tu tumba.

—¿Qué? Sas…

Sasori le besó rápido los labios cuando el moreno volteó a verlo.

—Te amo—recostó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Itachi, mientras cerraba suavemente los ojos—. Lo siento. En realidad, creo que eres lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado.

Finalmente, durante el resto de su vida, Itachi se repitió que haría las cosas diferentes si tuviese la oportunidad, pero solo le quedaban las rosas, y ellas no podían ayudar a reparar el daño.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! :3 Les mando un abrazo, jeje. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
